You're Mine
by Claire Chevalier
Summary: Jika ingin melihat Tsukishima Kei cemburu, bawa saja sosok Oikawa Tooru ke hadapan Kageyama Tobio :) /crosspost from AO3/


**You're Mine**

 _story by C.C_

.

.

 **Haikyuu! (c) Haruichi Furudate**

 _I don't take any profit from this fict!_

.

.

 **a Tsukishima x Fem!Kageyama fanfict**

.

.

* * *

Kei jarang sekali berlaku romantis ataupun memperlihatkan kecemburuannya di hadapan publik. Tapi jika sudah menyangkut kapten tim voli putra Seijoh, Kei tak akan sungkan memperlihatkan dua perlakuan itu pada sang _setter_ tim voli putri sekolahnya, Kageyama Tobio. Karena itu, ketika Tobio mengatakan bahwa hari ini tim voli putri Karasuno akan melakukan latih tanding dengan tim voli putri Seijoh, Kei tak ragu untuk mendatangi lapangan _indoor_ SMA _rival_ bebuyutan timnya itu setelah latihan sorenya selesai.

Saat Kei, Tadashi dan Hitoka— dua temannya itu memaksa ikut— tiba di SMA Aoba Johsai, latih tanding yang berlangsung sudah berada di set ketiga dengan posisi _match point_ untuk Karasuno. Perlawanan yang ditunjukkan oleh kedua tim sangat sengit hingga menembus digit 30 untuk mengakhiri pertandingan yang akhirnya dimenangkan oleh tim putri Karasuno.

Dari tempatnya duduk, Kei bisa melihat Tobio yang tersenyum puas setelah melakukan _high five_ dengan Shouyou, partner duo kombi anehnya. Rambut hitam panjang Tobio diikat _pony tail_ tinggi seperti biasa, membuat wajahnya lebih leluasa dipandang. Tadinya Kei ingin menunggu kerumunan penonton di sekitarnya berkurang sebelum menghampiri Tobio di bawah, tapi ketika sepasang pupil keemasannya menangkap bayangan kapten tim voli putra Seijoh, Oikawa Tooru, yang mendekat ke arah Ratu- _nya_ di sisi lapangan, Kei langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan turun ke lapangan, meninggalkan sosok Tadashi dan Hitoka yang masih betah di tempat duduknya masing-masing.

"Kageyama."

Kepala Tobio langsung berputar cepat ke sumber suara. "Oh, Tsukishima, kau datang." Senyum tipis yang jarang diperlihatkan Tobio pada orang lain dihadiahkannya pada Kei.

Tentu saja Kei merasa terompet kemenangan seolah berbunyi untuknya begitu mendapat senyuman dari kekasihnya itu. Apalagi ketika melihat ekspresi kesal tercetak di wajah Tooru, bibirnya ikut menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aku datang saat set terakhir. Kerja bagus untuk hari ini." Kei mengacak puncak kepala Tobio yang langsung dibalas dengan gerutuan oleh sang gadis— gerutuan malu lebih tepatnya. "Kau sudah selesai berbenah?"

"Hmm, ya. Tinggal mengucapkan salam saja pada pelatih tim Seijoh." Tobio lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Tooru yang tiba-tiba saja jadi pendiam sejak Kei datang.

"Oikawa-san, aku duluan, ya."

"Ah, ya. Tadinya aku ingin menawarkan diri untuk mengantarmu pulang, tapi sepertinya ada yang tidak rela hal itu terjadi," Tooru berkata santai sembari menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya pada Tobio yang memandangnya polos. "Hati-hati di jalan pulang, Tobio-chan." Ia lalu menepuk pelan kepala Tobio sambil tersenyum miring pada Kei, "Antar junior kesayanganku ini sampai selamat ke rumahnya ya, Megane-kun." Dan setelahnya, tanpa repot-repot menunggu jawaban dari Kei, sosok Tooru langsung bergabung dengan anggota tim voli putri dari sekolahnya.

"Kau kenapa? Terjadi sesuatu saat latihan?" Tobio refleks bertanya saat mendapati ekspresi kesal tercetak di wajah pemuda berkacamata di sampingnya.

Mendengar pertanyaan polos dari Tobio yang tak kalah polosnya, Kei hanya menggeleng. Ia sudah maklum dengan sifat Tobio yang tak akan pernah peka dengan keadaan sekelilingnya. "Ayo pulang!" katanya yang langsung menggenggam tangan Tobio.

"O-oi, Tsukishima! Kita sedang di depan umum," Tobio berbisik sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mengantisipasi kehadiran sang partner, Hinata Shouyou, agar tidak menangkap momen langka itu. Shouyou pasti akan merecokinya selama seminggu jika dia mendapati Kei menunjukkan afeksinya pada Tobio di depan umum.

Bukannya melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Tobio, Kei malah semakin mengeratkannya. "Memangnya kenapa? Kita 'kan sedang tidak _backstreet_."

"I-iya, sih. Tapi tidak biasanya kau seperti ini." Tobio mulai merasakan wajahnya memanas karena malu.

"Hmm, masa?" Kei menatap Tobio dengan ekspresi yang dibuat sepolos mungkin.

Tobio hanya mengangguk ragu.

"Ya, kalau begitu tinggal dibiasakan saja mulai sekarang. Gampang, 'kan?"

Kei lalu tersenyum manis pada Tobio. **Manis**. Tobio merasa perlu menggaris bawahi kata itu karena memang hal itu sangat-sangat jarang terjadi. Tobio lebih bisa menerima kenyataan jika senyum yang tadi diberikan Kei adalah senyum jahil yang biasa diberikan oleh kekasihnya itu padanya. Entah karena alasan apa Kei bertingkah sedikit aneh hari itu. Mungkin saat latihan tim voli putra, sebuah bola nyasar membentur kepala Kei dengan keras. Yang pasti, berkat senyum manis Kei tadi, Tobio jadi salah tingkah sekarang. Ia pun hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya dengan handuk kecil sebelum Kei menggodanya karena mendapati seluruh wajah dan kupingnya sewarna dengan buah kesukaan pemuda berkacamata itu.

 **-FIN-**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Thanks for reading!

Karena Tsukixfem!kagexoik adalah guilty tricum saya #yha xD

Krisar selalu diterima dengan tangan terbuka o/

 _Sign,_

CC

 **07052017**


End file.
